Bedroom Terror
by Mr.Marr
Summary: A story about Elektra and Sapphire arguing about their room, while Lily and Carmen discover something while walking Shadow. What happens to deal with Sapphire's housing situation, and how does Carmen and Lily help?


**This is my latest fan fiction written from 10th March 2012 to 11th March 2012**

Sapphire and Elektra were not getting along. Only a few days after Jody Jackson arrived, Sapphire and Elektra had to share a room.

"Don't put your stuff there! That's my space," shouted Elektra.

"No! I need to put all my paints somewhere!" Sapphire complained.

"Just go back to your own home. No one wants you here. You're 16!"

"No! No one wants _you_ here. You're a terror wherever you go. Look at how many care homes you've been to!"

"All right! SHUT UP!" The whole room vibrated while Gina screamed at the two young ladies. "No more arguing in this room! Especially you Elektra."

"Me? She's the one who invaded my room."

Jody came into the room. "Is everything all right?"

Elektra looked at her menacingly. "It's your fault you had to come here."

"Shut up you stupid cow!" Jody shouted while taking a lunge at Elektra.

"Jody! Back to your room," Gina scolded. "It's past your bedtime. And you two," Gina looked at Elektra and Sapphire. "Be quiet!"

"I'll get you for this,," Elektra said to Sapphire.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Harry went over to Carmen. "Can you play with me? Sapphire's busy moping in her room."<p>

"Erm, right now, I'm going over to Lily's. We can go over there to play if you want. We're taking Shadow out."

"OK," said Harry.

"I'll just have to tell Mike that you're coming with me," said Carmen.

Tracy Beaker went into the lounge. "Oh, hi Carmen and Harry. Where are you off to?"

"We're going to see Lily. Can you tell Mike for us?" Carmen sauntered towards the door.

Tracy nodded as she watched Carmen and Harry leave the room. She heard an argument starting above. She ran up to Elektra and Sapphire's room, where they were brawling over both sides of the room.

"What are you two doing?" Tracy asked.

Elektra started, "I put talcum powder on the floor to separate the room so that Sapphire can't come to my side."

"Well her side has the door so how am I meant to leave?" Sapphire asked.

"You'll just have to stay there and rot," Elektra smirked.

"No way," Sapphire left the room.

Tracy turned to Elektra. "Why make such a big fuss? She could be gone soon. It doesn't take that long to dry out her flat."

Elektra argued, "Well, as long as she's living in MY room, she's living by MY rules."

"OK whatever," Tracy said, leaving the room. She bumped into Mike who asked her, "Where's Harry?"

Tracy remembered, "Oh, he went with Carmen to see Lily."

* * *

><p>Carmen, Lily and Harry were now walking with shadow to a park. "So Lily. How's your dad doing now that he knows your back in respite care?" asked Carmen.<p>

"Well, I see him more nowadays. He's coping better now that he doesn't have to worry about looking after Poppy and Rosie"

"OK," said Carmen. "Hey what are those two men doing?" She looked ahead of her and in the bushes, a man who was covering his head with a hood was passing a small envelope-like package to another man. Shadow started to chase after them.

"No! Shadow, stop!" Lily held on to the leash but Shadow overwhelmed her and took off. The two men saw this and started to run off. Another package fell from one of the men's back pocket and fell to the grass. Shadow did not chase after the men when this happened; she relaxed her three legs and sniffed the package.

Harry said, "What is that?" He bent down to pick it up.

"Be careful!" warned Carmen. "If Shadow senses it, then it must be something strong." She picked up the package. It was an envelope, but it was a bit rigid because someone had put something inside. The package was glued shut, and the only way to check what was inside was to rip it open.

"I wonder what's inside," Carmen said.

"There's something written on the back," said Lily. Carmen turned the envelope over and saw an address and a name.

"Well, it is a package, duh." But she noticed smaller writing on it: "**PAY ME AS SOON AS THIS IS DELIVERED TO YOU**."

* * *

><p>Elektra left her room and went downstairs to watch TV. But Jody was sitting in her spot watching Horrid Henry. Elektra took the remote and switched it to a different channel.<p>

"Hey I was watching that," said Jody.

"And I'm watching Sugar Rush, so go away!"

Jody stormed out of the room. "Well, that was easy," Elektra said to herself.

Tracy was looking at the TV screen. "I remember that old show. The girl from Girls in Love was in it." She left the room and went to the kitchen. "Mike, should I call Carmen and Harry to come back? It's nearly lunch."

"I don't know. Won't they be having lunch at Lily's? Well, call them if you want."

* * *

><p>Carmen didn't open the package. She thought that it was something dangerous. "I don't know what it is, but if we take this back to Tracy, she can find out. OK, Harry, let's go back."<p>

"Bye Carmen. Harry," Lily said and took Shadow back. But Shadow lingered there and stared at the package that Carmen was holding. "Come on Shadow," Lily pulled Shadow away.

Carmen got a phone call. It was from Tracy. "Are you and Harry having lunch at Lily's?"

"No, we're coming back. And there's something I want to talk to you about. I mean, show you."

* * *

><p>Lunch time at Elm Tree House was normal. Calm and quiet. Moderate conversations. Until—<p>

"SAPPHIRE YOU STUPID B—"

"What's going on?" asked Mike, seeing Elektra burst into the room.

"That beast over there—" Elektra pointed at Sapphire, "she broke my mirror."

"I did not!" shouted Sapphire, getting up from her seat. "I haven't even been to our room since this morning. You're a liar!"

"Exactly," said Tee. "Sapphire was with me. I don't know how she could have done it."

"Maybe Elektra looked in the mirror and it cracked," said Tyler.

Jody laughed.

All heads turned to her. "Well, of course it was me."

Sapphire sat back down. "You made them think it was me?"

"No, I never. I was going to admit it anyway." There was silence. "So? I was watching TV and she kicked me off my seat! What did you expect me to do?"

Tracy agreed. "I was there."

While the three girls continued to argue, Carmen finished eating and went to Tracy. "I was meant to show you something, remember?"

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's inside," said Carmen. "But's it's something suspicious, because Shadow smelt something when we went to the park and some men ran off and dropped this."<p>

"Well, let's open it and find out what's inside." Tracy took out a pen knife and put the envelope on top of Carmen's drawer. She slit the package open. There were two things inside. One of them was a note. Tracy read it out aloud:

"'Here are some of the things that you wanted. It's £30 for the whole pack, and if you want more, contact e on this address.' It's probably some rubbish that someone's selling." Tracy lifted the other thing from the envelope. It was a transparent sachet about 8cm wide and 4cm long. Tracy held it up and that that it was full with pure white powder that made the sachet bulge because of the excess of the substance. Tracy gasped cataclysmically.

"Wow Carmen! You were right to hand this to me. We have to go to the police now."

"Why? What is it?" Carmen asked, confused.

* * *

><p>Tee went to Mike's office. "Mike, where's Carmen?"<p>

"She went to the police station with Tracy."

"Why? Is she in trouble?"

"No," said Mike calmly. "Tracy has to sort out something over there. I don't know what it's about. Tracy said that she'll tell me when they get back."

Tee left the office and went upstairs. As she went past Elektra's room, she saw he arguing with Sapphire as usual.

"Turn the music down. I'm trying to paint," went Sapphire.

"And I'm trying to listen to the Sohodolls. Stop brushing so loudly!"

Tee went into the room. "You two, shut up! It's bad enough the house is loud because of Jody Jackson. But you two are bickering all the time."

"Just get out of my room!" said Elektra.

* * *

><p>At the police station, Tracy showed the sachet and the envelope to a policeman. She said, "Carmen found it somewhere where some men dropped it. I'm not sure if it is what I think it is."<p>

The policeman took the sachet. "I'll have to send it off to the DST to check them. Hold on, it might take long." He went to a side room.

"Tracy, what is it?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know yet," Tracy replied. "We have to find out." She got a phone call. "Hello?"

"It's Mike. When are you going to be back?"

"I don't know. We have to wait for the police to check something."

"OK."

Half and hour later, the policeman came back. "Yes, you were right. It's 16 ounces of pure cocaine."

"I knew it! What's going to happen?"

"We need to find out who owns this, and who it was for. You can go now, we'll contact you if there's anything else.

"OK," said Tracy.

* * *

><p>Mike was in the office with Tracy and Carmen. "You took Carmen to the police station to check for Class A drugs?"<p>

"Calm down, Mike. It was actually Shadow who found it. And Carmen gave it to me so I could find out what to do with it."

"Cocaine? Brought into this house?"

"She didn't know it was cocaine," said Tracy. "Did you Carmen?"

"No," said Carmen. "The envelope was closed when I brought it in, so I could see what was inside."

Tracy got a phone call. It was from the police. "We have found the men and arrested them, and they will go to court. If they're found guilty which of course they are, then they will go to jail next Monday. So the council will have to remove everything from their flat."

"They live in a flat?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, didn't you read the address on the envelope?"

"Oh, hang on, can I ask you something about that place?" Tracy had an absurd idea.

* * *

><p>Sapphire and Elektra were in their room, still ranting.<p>

"Don't leave those papers over there. That's where my books go," said Elektra.

"Tough. My drawings go there from now on."

"Sapphire!" said Tracy, coming into the room.

"Yes?" asked Sapphire.

"I've got good news."

"Let me guess, my flat's completely dried out and I could move out."

Tracy said, "No… but something along those lines. I've called the council and they said that they wouldn't finish until the end of this month."

"Is that your good news?" Sapphire groaned. "That just means a few more weeks and I'll get out of here."

"No, I wasn't finished," Tracy said. "It's a long story, but something happened when Lily, Carmen and Harry were out. But to cut a long story short, two people have been arrested for drug possession. The council are going to remove all their stuff, and after I pulled a few strings with a policeman, well, he let me give you the right that you can live there now."

"What?" said Sapphire, astonished. "Where exactly is this place?"

"The Crystal estate. You know, the one just opposite the building next to your flat?"

"The one with the view of the Civilised Lake?"

"That's the one! Mike already knows so you can move out from here as soon as—"

"Yay!" Sapphire interrupted. "I can get out of this stupid room with this Trouble Girl."

"Good," said Elektra. "I can finally have some peace now, no more snoring."

Tracy stood there. "I haven't finished yet. I said you could move there as soon as the men have gone to jail. That should take a week or two, so enjoy your last fortnight here."

"Ohh!" Sapphire groaned. "Just when I thought that I could leave here for the second time, I have to spend another week with this witch."

"Shut it," said Elektra.

* * *

><p>Carmen as on the phone to Lily. "Well I found out what it was that Shadow found."<p>

"What was it?"

"Cocaine. Tracy handed it over to the police, and now Sapphire can move out into a new flat. That means your respite care is fixed now. You can stay over anytime you want."

"Yes!" said Lily. "Never knew that all I needed was a bit of cocaine."

Carmen hanged up the phone.


End file.
